In Time
by darkdaysxx
Summary: You need to truly forgive someone before you can move on and start a life together. Edward cheated on Bella,Bella couldn't take the pain so she left. Bella returns ready to talk and forgive. They say forgiveness comes in time but, how much time is too much time? Edward won't sit around forever and wait for Bella to decide if she forgives him or not.


Just trying something new out tell me what you think!

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen fix this right now! Bring Bella home where she belongs! Clearly you need her to run this company. I don't know what you did to fuck things up this badly but I don't care!" I walked in to hearing Carlisle Cullen yelling at his son. The son he trusted and passed down everything to and now is fucking up royally.

"Love, you never told anyone you cheated on me with Jane Volturi in our bed?" I asked confused tilting my head as I walked into the now silent office. The only sound was my red Christian Louboutin hitting the marble floor.

I knew he never told anyone because he was ashamed and embarrassed of himself but most importantly he didn't want his mother knowing. I never told anyone besides Rosalie until now but why should he get off the hook when I had to deal with the horrible pain he put me through. I told Rosalie because I knew her loyalty was always to me before anyone and mine to her and she wouldn't tell anyone.

Carlisle whipped his head around to Edward "Excuse me?" Edward couldn't answer because he was too busy staring at me. "Hi Dear" I smirked. "Yeah he cheated on me and now I hate him but since divorce isn't really an option, well it is," I could feel Edward's eyes glaring at me now and Carlisle glaring at Edward. If I truly wanted a divorce it would happen but it's not worth it I love him. "But it is simply to messy and we work better as a team or at least Edward works better with me by his side. I work great ether way. Have you seen our Chicago income compared to New York? How could you let this happen in only eight months?" I yelled the last part at him hitting him in the back of the head. Chicago income has dropped 10% in eight months. Just from stupid careless mistakes and miss screenings.

"Yes I have that is why I was up here questioning if I made the right choice." Carlisle said in a serious tone. Although I don't know who he thinks he is yelling at Edward. I reviewed their income bi-monthly before Edward and I got married and I noticed a huge decrease in '96 and question Esme about it. She told me all about Carlisle little friend and about her moving out and taking the kids. It only lasted three months but I guess depression hit him hard losing almost everything.

"Father mother told me about a time where you had a lapse in judgment and you lost almost everything." Edward sneered at Carlisle.

"Wow would you look at that! Like father like son clearly nether of you can do anything without a women by your side." I smiled sarcastically. They both were quiet for a second until we heard Esme through the intercom telling us dinner was ready and asking if the guest car was staying. I had only planned on yelling at Edward and leaving but I knew I only held so much power against him when he begged me to stay with his eyes.

"Sit a plate for me please" I said through the intercom. "Of course honey welcome home." Esme said back and you could hear the smile in her eyes.

"Give us a second please Carlisle." We both started but I finished.

"Oh by the way Carlisle don't tell Esme why I was gone I would like Edward to do it if he ever wishes to sleep in the same bed as me again." That would kill Edward more than enough for me to forgive him.

We locked eyes from across the room, I was leaning against a shelf and he was sitting behind his desk. His eyes looked tired like he hadn't slept in months, his hair looked lighter from pulling on it and running his hand through it no doubt. He truly didn't realize how much I did until I left and he attempted to take back over most of Chicago company. I walked over to him no doubt looking just as bad under the makeup face I had on and sat on his desk crossed legged.

"I do not know what you want me to say because I am sorry wouldn't even come close to the right thing. I fucked up Jane was nothing but a mistake, I was mad at you for finding out about James, yes I know that's your past but I am a jealous asshole. I kicked her out and sold our house after the burning the sheets and the bed. I'm living in the apartment building on main street but I would love to build a house with you Isabella Cullen because you are future and all I want." Edward looked at me waiting for a respond. He sounded so heart felt, worried and scared that I truly wouldn't take him back. I'm not surprised he burnt the bed and the sheets but selling the house? That is a little extreme but Edward Cullen never does anything half ass except for this apology I expected something bigger but I didn't give him much to work with so I understand. "And I know this is nothing but I will make it up for you in a grand chestier that you will hate but secretly love." I smiled laughing at him because he knows me well.

"You are right that was nothing. I expect flowers and balloons and a romantic dinner in Paris. It will have to do for now. You can stay in your apartment I already called Kasey to set up an apartment for me. We need to have a serious talk about everything before I can even think about living with you. First you need to tell your family. Yes Rosalie already knows but that doesn't mean Emmett knows. You are right about the jealousy but I already knew that and I wouldn't have married you if I did not." I kissed him to stop him from saying anything else because I was not prepared to talk tonight. The kiss was heavy and passionate. He pulled me against his body and my hands tangled in his hair. I broke away before we got carried away but I couldn't leave his arms yet it's been too long. I took a deep breath stepping away reminding him we had dinner.

"I am going to go freshen up ill meet you down there" I kissed his cheek walking away to his bedroom. All of the boys still had rooms here incase they ever needed to stay here a night. I went into the bathroom and freshened my makeup and ran a comb through my hair. I don't know why I thought it was going to be easy just to walk in here like he didn't hurt me. I know I made the right choice coming home I still get out of breath when I see him and I missed the way my heart flutters when I hear him talk and those are just signs that I still love him. I know we will talk and everything will be ok but first he needs to tell his family.

As soon as I got down stairs Katie ran full force into my arms squeezing me as hard as a 6 year old could squeeze. "I miss you so so so so much Bella! Like so much! You can never leave for that long ever again! I missed you!" Katie screamed as she continued to squeeze me. "I missed you to Katie Lynn! I promise to never leave that long ever again!" I smiled hugging her. "Do you pinky promise cross your heart hope to die stick a needle through your eye." She sped out all in one verse and everyone started cracking up at her version of a pinky promise. I interlocked my pinky with her little pinky and we shook on it. " Pinky promise!" I simply said back. She gave me a final squeeze before jumping out of my arms and taking her place and the dinner table. Sophia was next she just gave me a tight hug and said she missed me being around all the time. Sophia was 16 so her mom "just did not understand her!" so I was usually around so advocate for her and also explain to her way why mom wasn't letting her go out a Tuesday night with a boy named Skid. Even though I was in New York she visited me quit frequently and we texted everyday so, she was just happy I am home. Esme gave me a welcome home smile but no hug, she just wanted to see Edward happy and I think she was mad at me for leaving. I am sure Edward gave a poor excuse on my end as to why I left. No doubt once Edward tells her she will apologize. Emmett and Jasper both gave me big hugs saying they missed me and to get their brother back in line because he's been a huge douchebag. I smiled and laughed. Rosalie jumped into my arms and started singing reunited and it feels so good! The table laughed and we sang together and hugged. Rosalie hadn't visited me for about a month because she had been extremely busy working and that is probably the longest we have ever been apart.

I noticed someone sitting next to jasper and raised my eyebrows. "Bella this is Alice, Ali this is Bella Edward's wife." I smiled and said hello as we greeted each other.

"Are you missing a young boy say about 17 5'11 brown hair blue eyes?" I questioned describing Anthony, Edward's youngest brother.

"Yes we are but I don't care he wants to stay out all night and not come home in the morning then he can do what ever he wants and fend for himself." Esme said sharply ending that discussion. I looked to Sophia and she just shook her head. I wondered what happened. Anthony like Sophia liked to be wild so usually I was voice of reason along side Edward taking him into our place when Esme couldn't stand to look at him so I'm not surprised they are fighting. Speak of the devil. Anthony comes staggering in clearly high or drunk maybe both not acknowledging anyone.

"Hey Ant nice to see you too!" I call out. No response but he crashes into a couch. "Excuse me" I slightly push my chair away and the house is quiet. I take his keys out of his hand. "Get out of this house now. Who the hell do you think you are coming home like this. How disrespectful can you be?" I snap at him quietly in his ear so no one hears us.

"Oh wow look you are home. When you are going to leave again?" He questions mumbling and slurring his words.

"Leave right now. I will pick you up later. Be ashamed of yourself." I say to him walking away. I don't have to turn my head to know he is walking out. I hear the door slam and close. I sit back down at my spot and we say grace before Esme starts passing the macaroni around. Just the smell makes my mouth water.

"Oh how I've missed Sunday dinner." I moan as I take a bite of pasta. Everyone except Esme laughs.

"I don't know why you have missed so many." Esme snapped under her breath.

"Ask your son please." Is all I say. I will not sit here and be given dirty remarks for his mistake. Everyone turns to Edward but he doesn't talk.

"Now isn't the time mom. It wasn't Bella's fault and I'm just happy she is home where she belongs." Edward says frowning at his mother's comment. The table is tense for a little before Katie pipes up.

"Bella you need to see Ali's closet it has more clothes than yours!" Katie screams with her mouthful. "I didn't hear a word you said because your mouth was full and you were screaming." I say to her. She finishes chewing then talks again this time at normal volume. "You have to see Ali's closet she has so many clothes!" Katie says excited then she stops to think for a second. "That didn't make sense! Ali's closet has lots of clothes! Not so many clothes." She giggles fixing her mistake. My mom always did the same thing to me when I was little and would scream instead of talking or would talk with my mouthful and I know Esme and Carlisle do it all the time too.

"Oh no way! Well we will have to play dress up one day with Ali then!" I say just as excited back to her. Alice laughs and replies. "I can't wait" Katie is almost jumping out of her chair excited. The dinner conversation flowed nicely just kind of skimming over topics to heavy to talk about. I learned a lot about Alice, she was 26 the same age as Jasper. She was a fashion designer and owned Ali's Closet it was a huge success she is thinking of opening another one uptown. She grew up in a town just outside of Chicago with two older brothers and her parents. Jasper was head over heels in love with her and I could see why. She had the cutest personality and so much energy.

After dinner was over I offered to help Esme with the dishes and we rudely declined my help "You have more important things to fix, oh sorry I mean do, then wash dishes." Edward didn't hear and I didn't respond.

"B why did you decide to come home?" Rosalie questioned as she poured coffee for the table, Katie and Sophia and Alice were in the kitchen getting dessert out and helping Esme.

"Oh damage control because my loving husband didn't proof read a contract he signed buying land in Colorado." I said rolling my eyes and you see all the guys shake their head at Edward. What affects our income affects their income. Jasper is in control of security tech and Emmett is head of security and defense when we need. "Don't worry boys its nothing and smile and wink can't fix" I laugh rolling my eyes and you can visibly see Edward thinking back to the contract buying land in Colorado to grow our marijuana plants. He hadn't seen the line where it said when marijuana becomes legal we get 5% of your sales. Or maybe Edward did see them he just failed to realize that marijuana was becoming legal there in three weeks from when he signed it. I had a conference call with them on the plane ride over here and after a threat or two of killing there whole family they nicely agreed to nullify our contract and I bought them out for a fraction of what it should have been and they after a couple more threats returned our money. The real reason I came home was to secure all of our banking accounts because that's how the Mexican were getting their pay, but they didn't need to know that part. I patted Edward's leg under the table. It really was a simple mis-screening mistake. I usually catch all of his little mistakes and mine he catches. We balance each other out when one gets to buy happy. And I stop him from going to war with every mafia because he want's their land and like a baby he can't wait. My father always told me patience is key and the key opens every door. It's been 3 years and 8 months and it still hurts like it was yesterday. The whole world always wants to know why we are donating to end the fight against pancreatic cancer but I just can never talk about it. My father was never a man for the media so I refuse to let them talk about him.

Charlie was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer when I was 6 he had every treatment he could receive attempting to get better. I thought he was getting better he just needed more time to train me to run the company. Charlie had always pressed schooling and the importance of number on me. "Number make the world go round Isabella if you can count it and add it you can add it to the bank." He would say. I fast tracked through high school I was in college by 16 and graduating by 21. Charlie made sure to thrust his knowledge of business upon me so I would end up majoring in it. Charlie taught me how to meet with people and how to act in public when I didn't get what I wanted but more importantly what to do when I got home to destroy them and take it anyway.

By the time I was 17 I running the company with my brothers Carter, 25, and Aaron's, 26, help. I ran the company while Carter and Aaron protected me. Most people wondered why my father didn't hand the company if the Aaron when he got sick but my father never had an answer all he had to say was "Why? My daughter is doing just fine."

By age 21 I was grossing millions making my father proud of me from heaven. Although dead Charlie never really died. I occasionally will get a faint whiff of his cologne or something hard will fall into my lap and my security I never really knew I had was brought in closer. Which is funny because growing up Charlie insisted I learn how to fight and brought me to combat classes three times a week but if anyone came with in 10 feet of me my bodyguards were pushing them away. I worked hard behind the scenes watching our trades and our products where they went how they went. I watched our stocks go up and I pulled out at the right time and bought at an even better time.

"Who wants ice cream and pie?" Katie came out singing putting a giant tub of ice cream in front of her. "Katie I would like some if you wouldn't mind sharing" Jasper laughed.

"You can each have a spoonful of ice cream the rest is mine!" she said as seriously eyeing us.

"Oh yeah? And who is staying up with your crazy sugar high?" Alice questioned her and she devoured ice cream. She couldn't even stop eating to answer. She simply shrugged and continued to shovel ice cream into her mouth.

"She got a 70 on her spelling quiz because instead of studying she was watching TV so she got dessert taken from her for two weeks" Carlisle explained to me and I just shook my head. Edward wrapped her arm around my chair and I started to lean into him. I had only been home for half a day and everything had already felt better. But at the end of the day Edward still cheated on me and let me leave.


End file.
